


Hue

by loaver



Series: A Day Off [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, M/M, Nightmare, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another color thing, he's okay!!! everyone's okay!!, how many times can one put color fics into a fandom, just a little angst???, yep here it is, yuuri has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loaver/pseuds/loaver
Summary: "Ah, what a lovely color.""You're just," he chuckles, "staring into my eyes though?""I know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Viktor voice* I love Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> Also, see how many easter eggs and references I put in this one
> 
> Anyway, Yuuri has a nightmare early in the morning on their day off, and it only very briefly interrupts Viktor's thoughts.
> 
> This isn't beta'd, but there's this thing called "revise and rewrite" that I was told was a good self-checking tip

At some point, Viktor had started to lose his façade. The days had turned into a constant battle to keep up the image of the champion and national hero. Time had shortened and lengthened simultaneously. It had felt, at the time, like a softer kind of agony, a sweetened taste of an early mid-life crisis. And the silver-haired-man's world boiled down to skating, Makkachin, and the people involved in skating. If Viktor could please just two out of three, that would be okay. 

Sometimes he'd even forget that Makkachin would love him no matter what he does. 

After a while, things had started to lose their hue- colors begun to fade and Viktor's eyes were no longer full of the light he'd hardly remembered having in the first place-

Until Yuuri, drunk on sixteen flutes of champagne and the principal example of the phrase 'blackout drunk' _dance battles_ his way into Viktor's small world, cocoa-colored eyes shining with unasked questions and myriads of answers for Viktor to choose from. He hadn't thought much of it back then, at the beginning of the banquet. He'd never predicted it would end up like this, but then Yuuri had forced him to think otherwise with a salsa, Paso Doble and countless other shenanigans on the dance floor. The younger man had even gotten Viktor to take his coat off and use it to imitate a matador as he played the bull! And at the end of that fateful night- what a wonderful night it was- Viktor had decided that _yes, this is the man I'm going to marry._ In the morning, when Viktor wakes up and drags himself on a plane back to Russia, he realizes that the world around him seems a little brighter. Colors once again begin to swirl in the corners in his vision, and, if he allows himself to believe, maybe even in his heart. 

It's not at the Cup of China, nor is it in Rostelecom, and not in Barcelona when Viktor realizes he can see colors again, big and bright and even more vivid than when he was a child. 

It's when Viktor looks into Yuuri's eyes at two in the morning, just when he's finally managed to make him laugh after a nightmare-induced panic attack. He tries his damnedest to whisk his beloved away from the bad things, while the bad thoughts try their damnedest to stick in his beloved Yuuri's mind- it's a battle that Viktor is slowly gaining a winning streak in, because he loves winning, and he loves Yuuri even more. Yuuri's doe-like eyes are lit by the high moon as they crinkle at the sides when Viktor succeeds. He drinks the sight in, smiling along with Yuuri at this small victory. He can't help but close his eyes and lean his forehead against his fiancé's. 

"What did the nightmares tell you?" Viktor prods with a raspy voice. 

In reply, he hears whispers of a headless figure with sharp, biting words. 

_You're not good enough. You've never been enough and never will be. You'll never amount to anything more than second-rate. Still a failure, even after all this-_

Viktor shushes the surge of self-deprecative thoughts as best he can. 

"Don't listen," his voice is gentle, although the lack of recent use is evident, "you're doing just fine. Better, actually. Because you're here. I'm here. We're here. Together. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you happy. You are my sunshine and I would rob all the stars from the sky if it means you'll always be surrounded by life and love and never once doubt the light in your heart. Because you," he sleepily pokes at Yuuri's chest, "are my life. You are my love. And please, _please_ don't think for even a second that I'll ever let you forget that. Now, back to bed."

"Thank you, Viktor," Yuuri says as they settle back under the covers. Warmth is everywhere, love is everywhere, and Viktor can feel _both_ of their heartbeats. There are colors demanding to be seen- they're lively as they dance and soar through the air, painting themselves in the skies and settling with a growing familiarity in his heart. 

(He finds that the best color is in Yuuri's eyes, by the way. They're big and they're sweet and they're warm and they're _brown._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor used a meme and he hopes Yuuri doesn't notice. 
> 
> (Yuuri notices, but it gets Viktor's point across.)
> 
> -
> 
> wholesome memes only fuel me more
> 
> yell at me on Twitter!! @stammivici_no


End file.
